


Temptation

by paynesgrey



Series: Blood Bites: True Blood Drabbles [15]
Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Jessica wants to stay true to Hoyt.
Relationships: Hoyt Fortenberry/Jessica Hamby
Series: Blood Bites: True Blood Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202396
Kudos: 1





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "try" theme at [](http://trueblood100.livejournal.com/profile)[trueblood100](http://trueblood100.livejournal.com/).

She can _do_ this. She can try to live in a monogamous relationship, have one flavor of blood for the rest of Hoyt’s life. It’s a challenge, and other vampires may laugh at her and think she’s crazy.

Maybe she is, but Hoyt’s the best thing to ever happen to her. He _loves_ her, as a vampire. It’s enough, right?

She won’t deny that the smell of other people’s blood is enticing. She’s confessed this, and Hoyt has understood. But if she acts upon temptation will he forgive her?

Jessica hopes that she’s in control enough to never find out.  



End file.
